The present invention relates to devices for attaching a container such as a can to another object.
Situations frequently arise that require a container such as a metal can to be securely attached to another object. A wide variety of attachment mechanisms have been designed to accomplish this objective. For example, the object to which the can is attached may carry a strap to secure the can. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,637 to Hogan, entitled xe2x80x9cImproved Marking Syringexe2x80x9d, depicts a latch integral to the object to which the can is to be attached. In the depicted embodiment, the latch extends along the length of the can and a hook at the distal end of the latch retains the can in a can carriage.
Each of these can dxc3xa9tente mechanisms presents deficiencies that limit the effectiveness of their implementation. The strap configuration is limited by the ability of a strap wrapped about the body of the can to hold the can securely in place, especially during exertion of force on one end of the can or another.
The latch configuration is integral to the objects the can is being affixed to, so that when the latch breaks (as plastic latches tend to do), the object itself is most likely rendered useless. In the example depicted in the ""637 patent reference above, the latch is integral to a marking syringe. The marking syringe is often used in cold, inhospitable climates, making the plastic from which it was molded relatively brittle. As the latch is bent time after time to release a spent can and replace it with a full can, the latch will fatigue and fail much sooner than any other component of the marking syringe.
Accordingly, there is a need for a can detente that will hold a can in a secure, predetermined position during exertion of external force on the can, such as during rigorous processing of food animals in less than ideal conditions.
There is another need for a can dxc3xa9tente that will not endanger the functionality of the object to which the can is attached by repeated installation of cans thereto and the repeated removal of cans therefrom.
The objects stated above are obtained by a novel can dxc3xa9tente comprising a circular locking disk having a circular disk body The circular disk body has a disk thickness and, optionally, defines therethrough a disk tab. The circular disk body also definesxe2x80x94about its peripheryxe2x80x94a disk shoulder having a shoulder thickness greater than the disk thickness.
The communication between the disk shoulder and the circular disk body defines a can seat. The disk shoulder further defines, proximal to the can seat, a seat latch for securely detaining an object such as a paint can.
An embodiment of the present invention incorporates at least one carriage latch. Each carriage latch is characterized by a first end and a second end, the first end of which is integrally formed to the circular locking disk and extends in a plane generally perpendicular to the circular locking disk. The second end of the carriage latch defines a latch hook for securelyxe2x80x94and removablyxe2x80x94attaching the can detente to a can carriage.